Cinderella With A Twist
by Atsuma-1
Summary: Ed's class was the last to chose their theme for the culture fest., and he gets stuck with the main role to make things worse Mustang is his partner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

A/N: The good part about this is I am not alone writing this! Starisia the Shadow Demon is doing one similar to this one but for…. D. Gray-Man. (Read it. It's funny… Poor Allen so naive) Ah… On with the story!

It was a beautiful day for Central High (flower) the birds were chirping, the day was sunny, but one class believed that the world was against them. Why? You ask, the culture festival was nearing and all the classes had their theme… all but that one class. Every student stressed except for one that was lightly snoring away the day. The student was small; he could be mistaken for a middle scholar. He had golden-blond hair tied in a braid and amber eyes hidden behind his lids. The class president was trying to calm the class that was divided in two. Half of the class (mostly boys) say a café (they wouldn't have to work), the other half (mostly girls) say a play knowing what play they wanted to do.

"Enough!" said a woman with blond hair and brown eyes, the class immediately quieted after hearing her gun click. "Thank you," said the boy who had blond hair that was sided to the right and had blue eyes. "Today will be the last day to vote. If it's a tie again I will pick." The president said as he passed out a piece of paper. After two minutes all the papers were collected. "The one we're doing is a play, it won by one vote." Said the president noticing that there was one vote less, looking around he noticed the boy who was sleeping, and his eye twitched making the vice ask "What's the matter Russell?" "Look over there." Russell signaled to the back corner where the door was to the right the boy slept soundly on his desk. The girl was amused. "Ed's a sleep again." She stated. "Every day Riza, he sleeps through all classes every single day and still gets away with a slap on the hand." Russell said to Riza. "To bad that no one in this school is as smart he." Riza said. "His brother Alphonse is but he lacks in an area." Russell said.

"Russell!" one girl called as she noticed both the president and vice president looking at Ed. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes her ears were pierced by many earrings.

"Yes Winry?" Russell asked.

"Could we do Cinderella for the play?" she asked.

No way! That is girly!" said a boy with sandy blond hair and gray eyes.

"What was that Alphonse?" she asked sweetly with a wrench -that can out have nowhere- in her hands. Every student shuddered remembering what had happened to Ed wit that same wrench.

"Nothing!" Alphonse quickly responded.

"Thought so, anymore objections?" Winry asked with a have-any-objections-and-I-will-use-this-wrench smile. Silence was all she got. "Good." She said.

Russell's mouth twitched before saying "All right so it's Cinderella." He said finalizing the idea with a tired sight. "Now for the characters." He groaned knowing it will take the whole day –what's left of it- And it would. "We will first decide on-" *snore* Russell was interrupted by the snoring Ed. "We will-" *snore* Russell was interrupted again before going on "be deciding who will play who including the mice within the play." He said as his annoyance made him say that. '_Ed will make a perfect mouse_' Russell maliciously thought not noticing the brawl of the main character between the girls as his imagination took him away. The vice had _'helped' _everyone pick their character all but the two main characters were chosen.

Russell (without a consent) - director

Riza- Briber is best described/ Producer

Fletcher- Stage Director

Rose- Set Designer

Everyone helps with painting and constructing the set.

Claire (?) – Costume Designer

Characters:

Stepmother- Riza

Stepsister1- Winry

Stepsister2- Rose

Jack- Alphonse

Gauss? – Fletcher

Cinderella-

Prince-

".. We are missing the two important characters." Russell said. "We can make a certain blond that is a sleep Cinderella." a girl who had brown hair and eyes said.

"Edward can pass as a girl." Said Russell as everyone agreed with the decision so willingly. The said blond had no say for he was a sleep and no one defended the poor blond. (Suspicious on the girl's part) "And I can be the prince I guess." He continued.

"**NO!**" Every girl screamed, "It must be Roy-san!" with dreamy eyes they said.

"He's not a student in this class." Russell pointed out knowing he would be forced to ask the raven hair for a favor.

"We all want Roy-san to be the prince and we fought for the princess role so instead of the girls having to be Cinderella we though Ed should be the princess instead." Said the same girl as all the rest nodded their head.

"Yes, that's why it must be him." The other girls said. –Ed still had no say in this-

Russell sighed and said "Fine." But was thinking '_Ed won't like this…_'

**To Be Continued**

Thank you for reading this!

Please review… (And I am still Alive… For now.)


	2. Character Chaos

Title: Character Chaos

A/N: Atsuma: Hello again!

Edward: Why the hell am I a girl?

Atsuma: Because you would look cute.

Edward: Change it!

Atsuma: No way I am having fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. T^T

Edward: Change my character!

Atsuma: On with the story

Chapter 2: Character Chaos

Edward was woken up by the loud screams from his friend, "Shut up Winry, I'm trying to sleep." He muttered knowing that if he said that to her he would find a wrench embedded in his skull. He was going to turn his position to continue with his sleep but saw the board that was directly behind President Russell Trigman, was a boy that did not know when to shut up. He read Prince- Roy Mustang, Cinderella- Edward Elric, Cinderella- Edward Elric, and Cinderella- Edward- **"WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS I A GIRL! AND WHY THE _HELL_ IS THAT BASTARD THE PRINCE! I DEMAND A CHANGE!"** Edward looked mad. (An understatement).

'I knew it would go like this.' Russell thought rubbing his temples, trying to stop the headache that was already creeping up on him, "Edward this is the only way the girls can think of so they don't get in a fight…"

"I. Don't. Care," Edward growled through gritted teeth, "I WANT IT CHANGED **NOW!**"

"Now Edward you are being unreasonable." Riza said in a calm voice.

"You were sleeping when the voting was in session, if you had been up then this wouldn't have happened. You are Cinderella deal with it." Russell said with a bit of spit.

"At least switch the Prince with some-" *thwack* Edward was unconscious with a wrench embedded in his skull. (You can guess who…)

"Russell do you think Mustang can do it." Winry asked while taking back her wrench from Ed (like he was conscious to protest)

"I have to think of a way to make him. All of you wait here and try to stop the bleeding we need the Princess" Russell said as he went out of the class to find Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang had beautiful black hair and eyes his skin was a contrast of that tan skin Edward had. He at the current moment was hitting on a girl whose name was not important.

"Roy!" Russell yelled as he reached the bachelor of the whole school. (Yes Mustang is rich.)

"Ah Russell what can I do for you?" Roy asked as he saw the boy walking towards his direction. The girl excused herself and left leaving the two of them alone. "I almost had a date with her, this better be good." Mustang said annoyed, when the girl was gone.

"It is; my whole class and I would like you to be the Prince in the play we are going to perform." Russell said as he looked at Mustang.

"Is the Princess a blond with beautiful eyes and body?" Roy asked.

"Yes…" Russell said while thinking "Yes the person has golden-blond hair and amber eyes that shine like the sun and has a slender body," Russell said but leaving out one crucial _little_ detail for now.

"I'll do it." Roy said.

"That was easy," Russell whispered, "until he realizes that the Princess is a man, Ed no less…"

"When do you start?" Roy questioned breaking Russell from his thoughts.

"Huh?" was a smart reply.

"When do you start the rehearsal?" Roy questioned.

"Oh that will be after we get the script written," Russell said, "I'll have someone deliver it to you and tell you all the stuff you need to know, Bye Mustang" Russell said going back to his class running not hearing the next question Roy asked him.

~In the classroom~

"Did you?" Riza asked.

"Yep but…" Russell hesitated.

"You didn't tell him that his Princess is a guy and topping it all Edward, did you?" Riza asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Russell said.

"It probably is for the best…" Riza thought as the class was barely waking up Edward.

"Alright class, you can all head out." Russell said as the finally finished with the characters.

"Okay." The class had gone out.

"It's six o'clock in the evening," Russell said 'With Ed and Roy, this project is going to make me have gray hairs.' He thought knowing how those two were when in each other's presence.

~To Be Continued

A/N

Atsuma: Finally done *Ignoring the dark aura emitted by Edward*

Edward: You will die.

Atsuma: Well please review as I run from an angry Ed….. AAAAAAHHHHH! *Runs away*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Meet your Prince-Ess?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (I would be dead if I did…)

A/N: Atsuma: Finally the third chapter! Yay!

Ed: I think there shouldn't be a story for this!

Atsuma: You're only whining because you are the one in the dress.

Ed: YEAH! I AM THE ONE IN THE DRESS! AND I STILL THINK YOU NEED TO CHANGE THAT!

Atsuma: *Turns away with a smile* On with the story~ Oh and I made Alphonse a sister instead of Rose.

Chapter III: Meet your Prince-Ess !

Edward and Alphonse were going back home but first had to go grocery shopping and boy was it crowded Ed and Al walked close together as they went store hopping for the groceries. Ed had the bread, meat, and vegetables, while Al had the milk for Ed would not touch the stuff if it was not in stew.

"Can you believe it Al! They had the nerve to make me the princess and to top it off Mustang's the prince." Edward had been ranting from the time they had left school to the present time.

"Brother please you are making a big deal out of nothing." Al had said the wrong thing.

"Out of nothing," Ed glared the famous Edward glare, "You say that now because you are not the one having to wear a dress." He spat.

"I am," Al gently said, "I am one of the step sisters. Remember?" he added.

"Yeah but you aren't the one that has to kiss Mustang are you!" Edward screamed to his brother.

"I still believe you are acting like a child Ed." Al said as he turned to his brother that was beside him, "And I am near enough so you don't have to scream my ear out." He said with a stern stare.

"Sorry." Ed said feeling a bit guilty for yelling at his brother.

"It's fine." Al said as they dropped the conversation. The rest of the way home was for the most part quiet until Ed said, "I am going to fill in for Ms. Grasia at the Café tomorrow so don't wait for me."

"Alright," Al said, "but why can't I get a job too?" he asked, "I want t-"

"NO!" Ed said clenching his fist, "I don't want you to worry about work or bill or anything only about school and all the bullshit that comes with it." He looked as his brother with a grin.

"I just want to help you." Al muttered.

"And you are, you cook and clean, and get good grades, as long as you are happy I know that I am doing the correct thing." Ed said as he looked as his younger brother.

"Brother you don't have to shoulder this burden on your own. Let me help you with the rent and bills." Al said.

Edward shook his head, "I'm the big brother I have to take care of my younger brother. I promised that to mom." Before he started to walk again -along the way they had paused to actually talk.

"Brother…" Al whispered with a sad tone as he watched his brother's back.

'Yes only one of us needs to grow up. I don't want you to Al.' thought Ed.

They reached their apartment. It wasn't in the safest place in the city, but it was the only thing Ed could afford with the salary of waiter and tip. The paint around the building was peeling and most windows had been replaced and on one of the floors the lights did not work. The pest did not make things better.

They had a one bedroom apartment that barely had any furniture. A table where they ate and did their homework, along with a lamp that was used when they had to do an all-nighter. The bedroom had a stand with another lamp and a small TV in front of the full set bed that they shared it was under the only window in the room, a bookcase to the left of the bed full of books mostly of medicine and science and text books, and drawers to the right of the TV set and their closet. Their bathroom was small that has a shower the bathroom bowl a sink next to the bowl, a mirror was above the sink that opened to see mostly medicine. The cabinet under the sink had most toiletries. Their Kitchen was small with the stove and the refrigerator only a counter away. The sink was in front of the stove but the dish washer did not work.

Ed and Al had entered the apartment and Ed placed the food on the table before going back down to check on the mail. Al decided to put away the stuff before he started on the food.

Ed came back in muttering, "Bills, bills, trash, trash, specials, more trash, bills, and a letter from the university again… trash." He said as he placed the trash in the waste basket that was beside the counter near the sink.

"What are you going to do on your day off?" asked Alphonse.

"I would like to say relax but I have to finish my homework and fix the lights in the bathroom." Ed said as he sat in the seat that faced the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll tell you when diner is ready." Al said as he began preparing the ingredients for spaghetti and meat balls.

"Okay." Ed said as he moved to start with the bathroom. It took about an hour to fix the lights before he moved on with his homework which took about two hours (Maybe less). In that time Al had finished his homework and making dinner.

Ed had washed his hands and brought two glasses filled with water as Al set up the table. After eating Al washed the dishes.

Ed and Al had taken their showers Ed taking it first and brushed their teeth before going to the room. They stayed up for a bit before falling asleep.

~Next Morning~

Ed and Al had barely made it to class before the bell rung.

"Safe!" Winry said amused of their usual entry.

"Shut up automail freak." Ed spat back.

"Why you…" Winry growled taking her wrench and embedding it to Ed's skull.

"Brother!" Al said as he knelt next to Ed, "I have your soul."

"Everyone take your seat." The teacher said. As everyone fixed or went to their seats.

Attendance was quickly taken before the teacher gave the spotlight to Russell and the Vice who had the Cinderella scripts.

Edward cringed as he was handed his part, 'Why do I have to be the princess… I don't even want to be a part of this stupid play.' He thought as he was handed two scripts instead of one.

"Why do I have two?" he asked Riza.

"Russell wants you to give Mustang's script to him." She said, 'In other word he didn't want to be the one to tell Roy that his ideal princess is a short tempered shrimp… that has not even started puberty.' Riza thought but kept from saying it out loud, "What are you waiting for? Go." She ordered as Ed ran out the door. (Ah the power of her gun…)

Edward had found Mustang in his classroom in the wall furthest back with one of his hand's ridding up a girls thigh. The girl was blushing and looking away as Mustang whispered to her ear.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ed said bluntly not actually sorry, 'If you are going to do something like this, do it where no one can see.' He screeched in his mind as he looked unpleased when the girl looked at him annoyance written all over her face.

"Scram I need to talk to _that_." Ed said as the girl walked to the door offended.

"That?" questioned Roy, "Remember who'd the one helping."

"Not that I care." Ed said as he walked to where Roy was only stopped 10 steps away, "Stay over there I don't want to get your… disease." Ed said.

"Say's the one that has yet to grow an inch since he entered school." Roy said.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP, MAN-WHORE!" Ed yelled before he was pulled to the wall the girl had previously occupied his left hand being pinned by one of Roy's larger hand.

"Man-whore was it?" Roy whispered in Ed's ear making Ed's face color along with his ear.

"Y-Yeah," Ed said as he grabbed the script with his right hand from his back pocket where he had shoved it previously, "Here!" he said before he slapped Roy with it. Ah sweet revenge.

"What's this?" Roy asked as he opened it.

"The script what else," Ed said with a duh voice, "I'm going back. Practice starts next week. Russell said to read your parts before then." Before he could go his hand was grabbed again and he snapped, "WHAT!"

"Who is the princess?" Roy asked.

"Didn't Russell tell you?" Ed asked back.

"No." was the answer.

"What exactly did he say?" Ed asked dreading the answer that had yet to be given.

"That the girl has golden-blond hair and amber eyes that shine like the sun and has a slender body." Roy recalled.

"…Girl?" Ed asked as he realized that this was the reason Russell told him he had to give Mustang his script.

"Yes." Roy responded.

"He said a girl?" Ed asked more forcefully after getting over the shock.

"What is your point?" Roy asked getting annoyed that his question was not answered.

"RUSSELL TRIGMAN YOU ARE ONE DEAD PRESIDENT!" Edward screamed.

"Answer my question!" Roy snapped.

"He said that the _girl _had golden-blond hair and amber eyes that shine like the sun. Are you sure?" Ed questioned.

"Yes." Roy tried to calm his temper.

"THE HELL I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Ed screamed.

"You're the princess?" Roy asked.

"Yes." Ed spat, 'And when I am done here I will KILL Trigman.' Ed thought not really paying attention that Roy was having a fit of his own.

"Ed's the girl…" Roy finally grasp the idea as he looked at Ed up and down, "I can see why." He muttered.

"What?" Ed asked as he snapped out of his malice mood.

Roy sighed before grabbing Ed by the waist, "See you next Monday my princess." He said as he took Ed's human hand and kissed it before he released Ed's waist.

"GYAH $#!*!#" Edward said as he pulled his hand back with a blush and ran out the door. (I believe he forgot about Trigman.)

Roy stared after the boy for a moment, "Am i really a man-whore?"

Random students who he stole girlfriends from shouted, "Yes, Yes you are!"

To Be Continued

A/N: Atsuma: "Finished!"

Edward: *surrounded by a dark aura* Start running because I won't let you live!

Atsuma: *slowly backing away* Um… Gotta Run! PLEASE REVIEW! *Ran like hell*

If you review 4 more times the next chapter will come soon


	4. The Unwanted Customer

Title: The Unwanted Customer

A/N: Atsuma: There is no Chapter 4! I didn't write it!

Seriously there isn't!

Stop! Don't continue!

I said not to continue!

No one listens to me! T^T

I did not post chapter 4!

I said there is NO Chapter 4!

Darn Rabbit!

…

…

**FINE THERE IS A CHAPTER 4!**

Ed: Okay… so she is a bit odd today. She had too much sugar… Better not go near her today. *Slowly backs away from the hyper active rabbit!*

Disclaimer: Atsuma: *Sadly* I don't own FMA. *Happily* Wish I did I would make Ed do a mission that involves cross dressing. ~ (They did that in a game but not in the anime or manga! T^T)

Ed: *Shivering with fear and happy she did not own FMA*

Atsuma: On with the chapter… That still doesn't exist. Oh and I have started school… my chapters will take a while… like now.

Chapter 4: The Unwanted Customer

*BANG*

The loud bang resonated through the class as everyone saw a murderous blond named Ed, "WHERE THE FUCK IS TRIGMAN!" his voice boomed through the class. (Wait never mind.)

"H-h-he a-and Hawkeye… and theater department t-t-to ask i-if w-we c-could use the stage." A student stuttered.

"Thanks." Ed said with a malice grin.

"Ed, why are you looking for Russell?" Winry asked.

"He's a dead man." He said with a growl before he went out of the room to look for him.

He had searched almost everywhere in the premises… except for the actual Theater department. He had gone to the second floor first before checking the first floor.

He went down the stairs and spotted Russell talking to the theater teacher Alex Luis Armstrong making Ed shudder with a bit of pity before he remembered _why_ he had been looked for Russell, "TRIGMAN!" he yelled, 'No mercy even if he is with Armstrong.'

Russell looked disturbed before he heard Ed, 'Here we go...' he thought with a dreaded look as he saw Ed charge at him. Russell bolted after a few second, "Thanks Mr. Armstrong for lending us the theater!" Russell yelled as he ran for his life.

"Ah! Such energy these children have!" Armstrong yelled with sparkles surrounding him as he saw Ed gain up to Russell.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ed screamed as he saw Russell round the corner before he did as well only to freeze at a barrel that led to the gun that led to a hand that led to an arm that led to Riza and he gulped.

"Enough Edward," She said as Russell looked happy that his vice had protected him.

"But-!" he tried.

"Don't kill him now. We need him to direct the play." She said before removing her gun from Ed's face.

"What are you saying?" Ed asked.

"That after the play you can kill him all you want but not before." She said calmly as Russell paled.

Ed wanted to retaliate but he held back knowing that Riza would shot him if he did, "Fine."

"Good." Riza nodded at him.

Edward looked at his wrist watched, "Oh crap! I'm late!" he said before he went to the exit, "Sorry I have to go!" he yelled looking back but still ran, "Tell Alphonse to take my stuff with him!" he yelled before he exited the building not hearing their reply, 'Oh crud. I need to hurry.'

Riza and Russell had gotten back to the class. Everyone but Al had gone home.

"Is brother not with you?" Alphonse asked in shock as he saw Russell in one piece, "Russell you are alive! I'm sorry about my brother. I hope he didn't cause too much of a problem. If he did I'll have a talk with him."

"He was fine." Riza smiled, "He told us to tell you to take his stuff back when you go home." She added nicely.

"Thank you!" Alphonse smiled back before going to Ed's desk and packed his belongings before he took his own and went to the door, "I'll see you next week." He said before walking out of the room.

Ed ran all the way to a café almost a mile away from the school. It took him around 20 minutes to get to the café. Outside there were two little gardens against the wall that kept Tulips and roses.

The café itself was small and was made of bricks, the sign was neon right on top of the red banner that fanned out it read_: Le Petite Cafe_ and is able to fit around 12 families in it, the windows were big and but had a few feet of the ground, the door was a beautiful red wood and several small windows were at the top center of the door. Inside of the cafe the tables were made of beautiful wood the seats were made of the same material and the seats had soft white cushiness the floor was tiled with white marble tiles.

"Sorry I'm late!" Edward yelled as he swung the door open and entered. Several customers looked amused.

"Late again Edward?" one customer asked, "If you keep this up how would my adorable wife not worry about this café? She's leaving it to you until the baby is born but with you like this I fear that she will try to work..." the man with black hair that had a low cowlick, green eyes, and squared glasses asked. He wore this serious but still goofy face.

"Whatever Hughes… I don't even want to know how you are able to come here before me…" Ed said with this annoyed look but he was happy that he was there, "Not this again please I have people to serve… and shouldn't you be with Gracia?" Ed asked as he went to the back to change his uniform to the café's. Hughes waited outside of the room.

Maes Hughes was the History teacher in his school and Gracia was his wife and some deity knew why Roy Mustang was his best friend. His wife was in her last trimester of her pregnancy and Ed had offered to take care of the café as she got ready for the birth but it felt like it was Maes who was having the child and not her… (You catch my drift?)

"I was with her but she told me to leave the house." Hughes said a bit dejected.

"I wonder why?" Edward said a bit sarcastically as he came out of the changing room tying his apron. Seriously the man was like a father to Ed not that Ed would tell him that but sometime he was too much.

"Ed we are out of pie!" Noah said the girl was a dark skin; she had brown hair and coffee colored eyes.

"Speaking of pies," Hughes said, "Your apple pie is almost as good as Gracias but you better keep working on them." He said.

"Shut up before I kick you out!" Ed said a bit flustered. He did not want to tell anyone that he was not only a waiter but also helped Gracia with cooking when she asked him. He wasn't as good as her but he was getting there and he didn't like it. Usually he didn't cook unless it was necessary and it was necessary.

"Don't be mean Ed. I don't have anywhere else to go." Hughes said.

"What about Mustang's?" Ed asked.

"He has a date tonight." He answered.

"Tch, Figures." Ed said with a bit of anger.

"What, you jealous?" Hughes asked.

"Of him?" Ed raised an eyebrow as he went into the kitchen.

"No silly of the girl with him. I mean you are his _princess_." Hughes said amused.

"Who told you?" Ed asked as he bunched up Hughes collar with his right hand and pulled him to his eye level, 'I'll kill that person.' He though.

"No one, well if it involves Roy you know everyone knows." Hughes said nervously as he slowly pried Ed's fingers of his shirt.

Ed looked unpleased by the fact before turning on the kitchen light's.

The kitchen was small but good for two people. There was a long counter with a sink on the left wall with glass cabinets on top that held all the dishes. The drawers with the silver wear were two drawers to the away from the sink in the right. The cleaning supplies for the kitchen where in the cabinets under the sink. The right wall had the electric stove and deep frier almost besides each but space out so that they didn't touch each other before there was a small counter that had cooling racks and a cylinder with spatulas, turners, wooden spoons, etcetera. The wall in front of them had a door that led to the bathroom. The wall behind them had all the spices, flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, and other in the cabinet as it also had a counter that space out the fridge to the left and the cabinets on the bottom had all the utensils that they used regularly when they made food. There was a middle counter that they usually rolled the dough and it had the pin, aluminum foil, wax paper, and lunch bags in the only drawer.

There were dished on the sink that Ed would have to clean after he was done with the pie.

The first thing he did was clean the counter that was in the middle before he washed his hands with soap for at least 40 seconds. (That is necessary.) He took out most of the ingredients which were the all-purpose flour, salt, cinnamon, sugar, ice water, shortening, granny smith apple.

He washed his hands again and dried them before he did the dough before placing it in the fridge after he finished making it he started to do the apples right after that.

As all this happened Hughes stood to one side smiling on how Ed did the apple pie, 'He never does anything half-way.' He thought as he saw Ed take a wet towel and wiped part of the counter before taking another paper towel and drying before placing a bit of flour on the counter he then split the ball of dough in two before he started rolling one with a bit of water here and there to help it stretch.

"If you are going to look like a wall flower can you butter and flour the pan?" Ed interrupted.

"Sure." He said as he did as he was told before setting it next to Ed who placed the rolled dough on it but the process was interrupted by the noise outside.

He and Ed looked out to see a teen with long green hair and purple eyes, he wore a turtle neck shirt that had no sleeves and revealed his abs and looked like he wore a short skirt and he had some sort of socks that revealed his toes and heels. Around him plates were smashed drinks were spilled, and all the customers were in shock.

"What are you doing here Envy?" Ed asked as he wiped his hands on the apron before he said, "You aren't allowed in here anymore." before his hand left hand was taken by Envy's.

"Oh don't be like that my dear." He purred as he twisted the blonds hand he had to Ed's back making Ed arc to him unwillingly.

"Let me go before I call the cops," Ed growled to him as he tried to shake him off.

"But love all I wanted was food." He said as he squeezed Ed's hand, "And you have to serve customers but THEY WOULDN'T SERVE ME!" he said before he back handed Ed with his free hand.

Everyone in the café could hear flesh hitting flesh. Ed's bottom lip was split blood started to flow and his cheek started to swell with a bruise.

"Please leave." Hughes said as he had the phone in his hand, "Before I make you leave with authorities," he said.

"I don't like your tone of voice." Envy growled as he took out a pocket knife and pressed it against Ed's throat, "Not before I get what's in the cash register. If I can't have food then I'll take the money."

"Let him go Envy." Hughes said a bit panicked.

"Not before I get the money." He said as he roughly turned Ed to his back and pressed him to his own chest with the knife still on Ed's throat, "You better hurry I think Ed is bleeding now." He had a sinister smile as he let the blood flow on Ed's skin as he pressed the tip in.

Some of the women covered their mouths as they saw the blood, "Ed." Hughes said with a pained expression.

-To be continued~

For a brief moment I had deleted chapter 2 and 3 for this Story. **I AM SO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT THAT I HAD POSTED CHAPTER 4! (BOWS) **That is the reason this chapter is a bit longer than the others! **SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER! **

**AND READ AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Rescue of the Princess…

A/N: Atsuma: In the last Chapter I forgot to put **READ AND REVIEW… **Now that I noticed, **please read and review**. PLEASE! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

Ed: You air head!

Atsuma: *Sulking in the corner…* I was only trying to help… (T^T) I feel no love.

Ed: She's still in a weird mood?

Atsuma: I Know! It's because I am glad to have finished stuff from school…

Ed: The horror….

Atsuma: You don't need to be sarcastic… On with chapter five!

Disclaimer: Atsuma: **I Atsuma do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**… someone else does. I'm still bummed about not having Ed dress as a girl in the Anime.

Ed: *eye brow twitch* AND WHY DO YOU STILL BREATH?

Atsuma: Shut up or the man eating bunny will eat you! (Curtsy of Starisia)

**(\ /)**

**(OO)**

Ed: I remember now…

Chapter 5: Rescue of the Princess…

Roy PV:

He was walking his date back home, but the girl wanted to eat and in reality he didn't want to spend any more money on her. (**Cheapskate****!**)

Fortunately he remembered that his friend's wife had a cafe nearby and he decided to walk his date there.

When he was about to cross the street he noticed that the people inside the cafe were standing up. Most seemed horrified but the person he was looking at was his best friend. He was by the cash register looking at someone with pained eyes, 'Hughes what's happening?' he thought worriedly before looking at his date, "Stay here." he said to her before he crossed the road.

He took a closer look to see a young man with long green hair having someone _smaller _in their arm as one hand pointed a blade to them. The person had golden hair and was wearing the cafe's uniform, "Ed." he whispered.

He slowly turned the nob and sneaked in, no one but Hughes noticed him but pretended that he didn't.

Normal PV:

Ed felt frightened and angry about his predicament, 'Master will chew me out for this…' he shuddered mentally before he surveyed his surroundings, 'I have to get out of his grip but how…'

"What are you thinking about shrimp? Don't think you can get away that easily." Envy said as he drew the blade down Ed's neck.

Ed could feel his blood drip down from the injury, "Nothing for you to worry your slow mind about." He hissed back, he felt his hair being yanked back forcefully making him stretch his neck backwards for him to look at very angry eyes.

"Don't tempt me because I will kill you," the green haired boy hissed.

Roy saw the way the older boy treated Ed and he didn't like it, "I am sorry, I can't allow you to do that… there is a festival that requires his presence," he interrupted the green haired boy smugly.

"Who the F-Agh!" Envy gasped and turn to see the person who stood behind him, he didn't have time to react as Ed was forced from his grip, "And who the hell are you pretty boy?" Envy growled knowing that not only was his hostage safe but that if he didn't leave the police would arrest him again.

Ed was just as surprised as Envy as Mustang reached for him with one hand and more so that he was cradled on Mustangs chest. One of the older male's hands rested on his waist and the other was tangled in his hair, forcing him to look at the man's chest and to breathe in the man's cologne and his particular scent. He heard Envy's voice and wanted to turn and face him but he couldn't.

"The names Mustang, Roy Mustang, I am just here to safe my princess." Roy said as he tilted the boy's face up by the back of his head, "Sorry to have kept you princess." He continued not looking at the green haired boy; he kept his eyes on the bleeding neck.

"I suggest you leave if you don't want the authorities to come." Hughes added and everyone heard siren's from the distance.

Envy growled and looked at Ed who had his eyes to him, "I haven't forgotten about you or your baby brother. Mark my words bitch I will have my revenge." He hissed before he knocked Ed and Roy to the side and ran out the door.

Ed clung to Mustang for a few brief moments after Envy had left before letting him go, "I need to clean up the mess." He said before trying to go to the back, but his wrist was taken by Mustang.

"Wait."

"What do you want Mustang?" Ed was turned from the older boy.

"Look at me."

"I have to work."

"Look. At. Me." Roy repeated as he pulled at the boy's wrist making the boy fall back into his embrace.

"Let. Me. Go!" Ed struggled from the grip.

"Edward!" Roy said with a serious tone.

"WHAT?" Ed snapped, his eyes burning with anger.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK IF YOU WERE FINE! YOU SEEMED SHAKEN UP!" Roy shouted annoyed that the boy was being so difficult to care for.

"ME? I'M YELLING! YOU ARE YELLING TOO SO DON'T TELL ME NOT TO YELL WHEN YOU ARE YELLING JUST THE SAME AND I'M FINE! IF I DON'T CLEAN IT NOW IT WILL BE HARDER TO CLEAN LATER ON!" Ed shouted back before freeing himself from the grip and headed to the back.

"ELRIC DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!" Roy followed him.

"IF YOU WANT TO CLEAN, BE MY GUEST BUT IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO HERE LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!"

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO THANK THE PERSON WHO SAVED YOU?"

"SAVED ME? HA! I CERTANLY DIDN'T NEED TO BE SAVED, I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL WHEN YOU BUTTED IN!"

"OH REALLY! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL HANDLING A SITUATION?"

"That's enough!" Hughes interrupted.

"But…" Ed began.

"Enough."

"He…" Roy started.

"No more."

"**But… he's infuriating!"** they said at the same time before they gave each other the death glare.

Hughes started to laugh.

"**What are you laughing for?"**

"**Don't copy me!" **

"**Stop it!"**

Hughes laughed harder and those who heard them also laughed.

"This is your fault midget!"

"My fault, how is this my fault man-whore!"

The tension dropped as one by one everyone laughed.

Hughes controlled his laughter into chuckles, "Wer-weren-weren't you going to clean Ed?" he asked.

Ed was pouting but he got the cleaning supplies and left the two older people where they were.

Once Ed was out of hearing range Hughes turned to Roy, "Thank you Roy, you don't know how much it means to me that Ed's fine. He's like a son, I worry for him and his brother but they won't tell me what's wrong…. I hope that one day they are able to." Hughes said.

"Those boys have it tough?" Roy wondered.

"He may not show it but Ed is in a tough situation. His parents died and he doesn't have any relatives to take care of him and his brother. He is working for both himself and his brother so I would appreciate if you cut him some slack."

"Not happening. I think he wouldn't forgive me if I took pity on him because of that. That boy has a good head on his shoulders; I don't think I would be able to do what he is doing right now, but what I do know is that, that boy has pride and if I were to take pity on him I would be stepping over that and he would hate me for it. More that he already does." Roy said.

"HUGHES WHAT'S TAKING YOU? YOUR WIFE IS EXPECTING YOU AT HOME!" Ed yelled to both men.

"ALRIGHT! I KNOW WHEN I'M NOT WANTED!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WAY BEFORE NOW!"

"Rude little…" Hughes grumbled before looking at Roy, "I have to go my darling wife is expecting me!" his voice changed into one of cheerfulness and practically skipped out of the store, "ED DON'T FORGET TO PUT AWAY THE STUFF AFTER MAKING THE PIE AND LOCK THE STORE!"

"OKAY!" Ed yelled back as he picked up the broken plates making a mental note on how much was going to be spent on buying new ones and how to get that money back from the sales.

"We'll head out too." The customer's said as they all left, "We'll come again tomorrow!"

"Okay, have a good night." Ed said as he was left alone standing on the empty store, and he froze, _'I'm alone…'_ he tensed.

A hand went to his shoulder startling him, "Are you okay?" Mustang's voice cut in.

"Mustang, I'm fine," Ed spat, hiding his surprise with feigned anger, "Shouldn't you have gone home?" Ed passed him to the kitchen to finish the apple pie, _'I won't admit it to him but I am glad… not being alone… even if just for today.'_

"I am expecting my thank you and I won't leave until it's been given to me."

"Thank you, now leave!" Ed said as continued to roll the pie dough into a circle.

"That wasn't sincere." Roy said as he took a seat on the stool in front of Ed, "So I'm not leaving."

"You really are infuriating." Ed grumbled as he took the rolled out pastry and placed it on the bottom of the pie tin and set it into place removing any hanging dough before he rolled it up with another piece and made the top half, "Since you have nothing to do put the apples _without_ the bowl into the pastry and turn on the oven."

"… Someone actually did that?"

"… I am not talking about it." Ed said with annoyance. ((That image popped into my mind…))

Roy laughed as he did what he was told to do, "Are you sure?"

"It was me Okay… I was a newbie in cooking in general so I had a good reason." He blushed as Roy laughed harder, "Shut up and hand it over." Ed hissed as he took the apple filled shell and placed the cover on top, he made fork designs to seal the two halves together at the edge and then made small holes on top before placing it in the oven on the middle rack, "Now to wait 20 minutes…" Ed muttered as he cleaned his utensils and table.

Roy watched Ed work before he took a peek at the pie, "It starting to smell good."

"It's almost done," Ed said as he notices that the edges were getting golden brown. He finished cleaning the table and sat down on the stool next to Mustang, "You tell anyone about this and I will make high school a living hell for you."

"Shouldn't you clean the front of the store?"

"I did when I was cleaning the mess Envy left behind."

"Ah… who is that person?"

"… Someone that shouldn't have returned… there is nothing for him here," Ed said with a hint of anger, "He better not harm my brother."

"… I will change the topic for now but I will want to know who he is to you and why he wants revenge later on." Roy said.

"Okay…" Ed raised an eyebrow only to have his gaze back at the clock to see that it was time and stood to make his way to the oven, he opened the oven to have an overbearing smell of baked apples, "The whole pie is golden," Ed said as he took an oven mitt and took out the pie to the table. He quickly made a box and placed the pie in there, "Here!" he said as he slid the pie to a plastic bag, "Take it home and eat it."

"Thanks." Roy said as he took the bag, "I'll drive you home."

"…I don't think I can say No…"

"Good answer, come on my car is just a block away," Roy said as he and Ed went out of the store. Ed locked it before he followed Mustang to his car.

"What type of car is it?"

"It's a Dodge GTS 1968, red."

"I'll pretend to know what car that is."

"People like you don't appreciate classic cars."

"Oh… it's one of those..."

"Don't pretend to understand when you clearly have a look that says that you are clueless."

Ed glared as they got to the teen's car, "It really is pretty."

"Thanks her name is Bella." Roy chuckled.

"You named it?" Ed was surprised that there is someone in the world that named the car.

"Yeah, I built her too."

"… "Ed was not impressed.

"Get inside." Roy grumbled as he walked around the driver's side.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Stingy." Ed said as he opened the passenger side and sat.

"I am not letting you touch my baby." Roy said as he strapped himself in after he placed the pie on the back seat, "Do you know how to strap yourself in?"

Ed took several attempts until he gave Mustang a glare, "No."

Mustang leaned over, "I will teach you later but for now let's take you home." He said as he strapped Ed in.

The ride to Ed's place was silent as Ed watched the scenery and Roy kept his eyes on the road unless Ed was giving him directions to his place, "Turn here and stop at the reddish… apartments up ahead."

"You live there?" Roy said as he turned and saw the apartments.

"Yeah… It's not like anyone would want to be near it since the owner is….violent?" Ed tried to describe the landlord, "She is also the one that taught us how to fight… Oh-uh," Ed continued as he saw a woman with a ponytail stand in front of the car, she wore a white dress and black leggings underneath and sandals.

Ed knew his fate once he got out of the car, "Thanks for the ride Mustang."

"Are you sure you should go? That woman looks pissed." Mustang said.

"She's the landlord and my teacher." Ed said as he unbuckled and stepped out of the car, "G-g-good evening... T-teacher…"

"YOU'RE LATE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK THIS LATE?"

"I'm sorry but its only ei-" Ed shrank as the woman yelled at him not expecting to get a blow on the stomach, "Oof!" before feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders in a motherly embrace, "I'm sorry." He repeated again and again as he leaned into the warmth.

"Al was worried as well, go back to your apartment, your brother and foods are waiting there, and take a bath… And Don't Forget to Tell Me When You Are Coming Home Late!" she said sternly.

"Okay Mrs. Izumi." Ed said as he ran up the stair to the apartment he shared with Alphonse.

Roy had been driving off when he saw what the woman did and was about to turn back until he saw the woman hug Ed next, "She must have been worried." He smiled as he drove back to his house with an apple pie.

Ed had opened the door knowing Al was still up, "I'm Home!" he said to the figure sitting on the table.

"Welcome home brother." Al said with a smile when he saw his brother enter the apartment.

~To Be Continued~  
>Atusma: Yay! I am done with the chapter…. Please Review since you finished reading!<p> 


End file.
